This invention relates to decorative window treatments and more particularly to a holder for the placement and support of a fabric swag used in providing such decorative window treatment. Such swags are commonly utilized to hide or soften the wood casement molding or paneling surrounding a window as well as to to some extent the mounting hardware associated with window blinds adjacent thereto. Such swags normally are of a decorative fabric material although other materials such as paper and plastic can be utilized and are generally utilized to convey stylized effects of color, depth and pattern to coordinate with other home or office furnishings in the room as well as to, as previously indicated, hide or mask plain or uncoordinated window wood surrounds.
Generally, these swags are supported by an arm or hook or some other type of support which is fastened directly to the wall or woodwork surrounding the window and thus represents a somewhat fixed or at least semi-permanent installation, and one that is often beyond the skill or inclination of the homeowners as well as those individuals such as designers, interior decorators and the like suggesting such treatment. It, accordingly, would be desirable to be able to easily mount the holders for such swags and to provide a holder designed not only for easy and detachable mounting in mind but one that accomplishes the swag holding task in a straightforward, decorative and functional manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a swag holder which can easily be positioned at various intervals along the upper end of the window and proximate to the casement desired to be covered or appearance altered and once so installed can be easily adjusted to various angular relationships with such casement and the window surrounded thereby such that the final window treatment can be experimented with and varied as desired by the homeowner and/or the design consultant. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a swag holder with the above-mentioned advantages yet one that is reasonably easy to utilize and of low cost, simple construction.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by the provision of a swag holder which includes a support and a retaining clip portion attached thereto such that the composite structure may be fixedly but adjustably attached directly to the head rail of a window blind anywhere along the length thereof.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.